


Little Star

by helementx



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, just saying, lipsoul break up, mentions of bullying, some ya'll sensitive to that, tagged heejin because why the hell not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helementx/pseuds/helementx
Summary: What Jungeun didn’t expect when she decided to sleep in the auditorium, was the laughing stock to be on stage, playing the piano and singing along with the notes.





	Little Star

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff

Being friends with Jiwoo wasn’t easy when her father was the principal, and her mother was the CEO of a makeup company. Being the girlfriend to a good looking math tutor wasn’t easy either as she was always busy after school, and during breaks for students that wanted to meet up with her or are just pure stupid in the subject. Which Jungeun was one too, but she didn’t want to admit to it since she was passing just fine without Jinsoul’s help. What, also, wasn’t easy was having a job with Heejin to take care of four little brats at the daycare. Especially when Heejin would give her a pout so she can go hang out with her girlfriend, Hyunjin. 

Jungeun sighed as she walked in the hallways of the school as she thought about life, and how she knows Kahei was probably stuck with Sooyoung trying to hit on Jiwoo, and Jiwoo shaking it off while Heejin and Hyunjin do annoyingly cute things. But Jungeun wanted some time away from her friends, from every one. It was just those days where everything with anyone sounded so tiring, and felt like it constrained her breathing as if she was suffocating from so much to do and focus on. As if school wasn’t enough, keeping up with work and friends was hard too. Especially when people expect school to be priority when she truly wanted her friends to be the top. 

When her feet landed by the door where the auditorium was hidden behind it, she was tempted to sleep there where she knew comfortable chairs laid upon the whole room. She remembers the plentiful times sitting front row to Jiwoo’s performances with choir, and musicals and such. Things Jungeun didn’t care for much, but the thought of sleeping on the chairs always went through her mind when she sat on them. Jungeun shrugged before opening the doors, surprised they weren’t lock, but then she remembered Jiwoo talking about them never being locked. She looks around to see if anyone was inside, and to her relief, it was as silent as bushes with those random crickets calling out to mate. She cracked a smile at her thoughts before laying down on the chairs, and smiled happily. It was much more comfortable than sitting at those concerts since her butt ached from sitting so long whenever she was there. She sighs as she closes her eyes, a small smile plastered on her face still remains as she thinks about how the others are doing. 

In the midst of the fine line between reality and dreams, Jungeun heard the faint sound of a stool screeching across the wooden floor of the stage. She winced at the piercing sound, and she closed her eyes tighter trying to ignore whoever it was because she really just wanted to sleep. She hears nothing for a moment before a few notes of a piano playing, and she opens her eyes at the sound of an out of tune piano. She heard the the sudden notes play again but they sounded much right, and she debates about lifting her head up to see who the person was, but she remained still. She listens more attentively as if her ears perked to listen to wait the person was going to do, and she heard a higher pitch voice clearing her throat, telling Jungeun it was a female. 

Some notes were played on the piano once again, and she listened closely as she slowly closes her eyes at the soft melody. The soft touch between the fingertips and the piano keys to make the softest noise the piano can create, and the way it has a crescendo to a mezzopiano, and eventually to a velocity that was just enough to hear every note the girl wanted to convey. Jungeun pressed her lips together tightly as she wanted to hear every bit of it, and when a soft voice added into the equation of emotions, Jungeun was struck by the sudden beauty it brought into the picture. She held in her breath, and when the line between reality and dreams was coming closer once again. 

Her voice cracked, and notes stopped. Jungeun heard a heart break inside of the cracked voice to showcase the way her heart broke. Jungeun opens her eyes once more, a little pissed she couldn’t sleep, but worried about the girl whom had the voice of an angel. She lifts her head a little to see who the girl was, and to her surprise it was the laughing stock of the school. However, she remembers Jiwoo saying she was a really sweet girl and she knew Jiwoo would be friends with the girl. But she never expected to see her alone in the big room, and to see her break down so heart wrenchingly. She watches silently as her eyes peaked above the chairs, and she sees the way the girl lifts her head up to stop the tears from coming. As if looking up would give her up, and she sees her wipe her tears with shaking hands. Jungeun had pretty good eyesight despite being in the upper part of the seating, and she presses her lips hard as guilt built up in her heart even if she hasn’t done anything wrong to the girl. She breathes rather heavily as she feels her heart get tugged like a sad melody was being played on the guitar, and her feet begging to walk towards the girl. 

Jo Haseul happened to go to a school full of different classes, and she ended up being one of the lower social class in a high school with a majority of upper class. So when she entered the school, she had bad expectations but what she got was worse. She expected maybe a few bad words thrown at her, mocking laughs and such, but she didn’t expect what she got. She had been pushed, abused, followed and sexually harassed from both the boys and girls. Even the kids who were merely in middle class, barely surpassing the low social class of poor families who lived in broken small apartments. Haseul would have dropped if it wasn’t for the chance to actually make some money and go with her dreams through their choir program, and she was lucky enough to befriend Jiwoo, was the friendliest person she’s ever met. With her, Haseul was safe in choir at least, but outside of the class she was stuck with the reality that social class mattered too much in the world. 

Every lunch break, she would go to the auditorium to sing alone, to give herself her own hope. Some days it works, but days like today, it just hit her hard in the heart at the realization of how cruel the world can be. She sighs as she tried to play the piano once again with her shaking hands, but failed to do so as the clog in her throat grew stronger as she held back her little cries. She clenched her face as tears fell in her hand, and Haseul hated being so small in this big world. A speck of dust. 

When she felt a certain warmth against her shoulder, she jumped with a gasp looking up with tears rolling down her cheeks. She visions a blurry girl with her bottom lip between her teeth, and Haseul wipes her tears furiously as her heart raced worrying that this sudden moment will backfire at her. She sees clearer to who the person was, and she was surprised to see the girl in front of her. 

Jungeun smiles awkwardly as she lets go of Haseul’s shoulder and rubs her nape. She didn’t know what to say, and neither did she have much to say at the moment. She just felt like it was right to let the girl know she was there, and she clears her throat trying to find something up as Haseul waited for her to speak. Jungeun rolls her eyes at herself for letting her make a fool of herself. 

“I uh, was sleeping earlier before I heard you.” Jungeun started and Haseul bit her lip feeling bad to ruin the girls slumber. She stood up from the stool, and Jungeun widened her eyes at the action. 

“What are you doing?” Jungeun asked and Haseul raised an eyebrow at the girl. 

“Leaving, so you can sleep.” Haseul answers softly and Jungeun tried to comprehend the way her voice sounded so soft, and how how the girl looked beautiful. She wondered if people were simple jealous of how beautiful she was, or if they really just wanted to be mean to someone. She didn’t care at the moment, and she shook her head. Haseul tilting her head confused, and Jungeun smiled at the cute sight. 

“No need to leave. I prefer you staying, and play till your heart desires.” Jungeun says with blushes on her cheeks because she didn’t want to be so upfront about how she enjoyed Haseul’s singing. She thinks about it again, and those words weren’t any better than being straightforward. Haseul cracks a small smile at the taller girl blushing, and she nods before sitting back down slowly. Jungeun swallows the lump down her throat, and she unconsciously sits down next to Haseul to see more of the magical work that is music. Haseul didn’t mind, although she found it weird for the girl to sit beside her. She prepared herself, anyway, to play for her audience. Jungeun glances at the way Haseul’s fingers would run across the piano, and she would glance at Haseul’s lips releasing the sound of heaven. Jungeun gulped at how cheesy she sounded and how she really shouldn’t be thinking this when she had a girlfriend. But she couldn’t help but to really like Haseul’s voice. 

Haseul started singing the same song as before, and Jungeun could see the tears build up inside of her eyes. She started panicking because she wasn’t good at comforting people except Jinsoul, and she held onto Haseul’s right hand with her left to make her stop playing. Haseul’s breath hitched at the sudden bursting touch, and she felt her hands get warmer by the second as Jungeun held onto it. She looked at her side, and Jungeun was looking at her with pitiful eyes. She looked away hating that look she sees from other students who were bystanders, and she pulled away her hand from Jungeun. 

“You should really play a happier song if this one keeps making you cry.” Jungeun softly spoke, careful to not break the walls they built around them. She didn’t want to make one between them, and Haseul only stares at her hands. 

“Sad songs make me feel better.” Haseul mumbles and Jungeun only smiles at those words. 

“Doesn’t seem like it when you cry.” Jungeun says and Haseul hears the smile between those words. She looks up at Jungeun smiling at her, and she feels a tug in her heart at the sight of it. It was cute, and Haseul hated to admit it was cute. 

“Well crying is good for humans.” Haseul retorted back, and Jungeun only nods. It was good to let it out, and she presses her fingers against random notes on the piano making it loud and messy. Completely ruining music theory, and Haseul only frowns at what the girl was doing. Jungeun smiles brightly at her as she plays Twinkle Twinkle little star. Jinsoul had taught her easy songs on the piano, and she happened to remember this one. Haseul only giggles a little at how happy Jungeun looked playing it, and Jungeun only smiles wider knowing she was making Haseul a little better. 

“See now that song is happy.” Jungeun nods with satisfaction after she was done and Haseul shakes her head at the girl. A shy smile against her lips, and Jungeun ignores it thinking it was just a usual smile towards a stranger. 

Haseul wanted to ask so badly if Jungeun was her star in the dark to guide her the way out of this dark world, but she found it quite off to ask Jungeun that. Especially when the girl had a girlfriend, and the two had barely met but Haseul had never felt so open in this school until now. 

“Oh, um class is about to start soon.” Jungeun checks her phone, and Haseul blinks. She had forgotten they were at school despite thinking about school, and she doesn’t even know if everything was real right now. She stares at the way Jungeun closes the piano cover, and how her eyes met with hers. She smiles absentmindedly at the way Jungeun looked beautiful, and she has never really noticed how beautiful Jungeun truly is. Jungeun blinks at the stare Haseul gave her, and the longer their eyes gazed upon each other, Jungeun’s heart raced harder.

Jungeun felt her phone vibrate and she looks away from the gaze that was building flames, and she stood up reading that Jinsoul was waiting for her by her classroom door. She smiled at the message before glancing at Haseul getting herself up, and she clears her throat. 

“I’ll um, see you around Haseul.” Jungeun says and Haseul only smiles with a nod before she watches Jungeun jump off the stairs as if there was lava between them, and off she went out the door. Haseul finally breathes, not realizing she was holding her breath, and she thinks about Jungeun’s small smile after she had played twinkle twinkle little star. Haseul decided to play that song when she got home. 

When Jungeun reached the classroom door, almost breathless, Jinsoul laughed at her girlfriend before hugging her. “Be a good student now, I’ll have Jiwoo make sure.” Jinsoul chuckles and Jungeun pouts at the words before whining that Jiwoo was the bad student. Jinsoul laughs before Jungeun kisses her lips, and Jinsoul blushes. Jungeun liked the way Jinsoul reacted to it, and she giggles before waving a bye towards her. Jinsoul waves back before rushing to her own classroom, and Jungeun always thought it was stupid of the girl to walk her to her classroom even if her classroom was on the upper level of the building. She thinks about it harder and came to a conclusion that Sooyoung was stupider walking Jiwoo to their classroom despite Jiwoo not wanting her to. Sooyoung was really a romantic, and Jiwoo still doesn’t have her heart open for the poor girl. 

***

The next lunch break, Jungeun had gone to the auditorium once again, leaving her friends to wonder where she went. She smiles seeing Haseul setting herself on the stool. 

“Are you going to play the same sad song?” Jungeun asked as she walked down to go on the stage, and Haseul jumped at the sudden voice. She felt her heart racing continue as Jungeun got closer, and Jungeun smiled sweetly at her. 

“Only if you want me to.” Haseul said, and Jungeun shakes her head before sitting down next to her once again. Haseul held in her breath at the scent of Jungeun, she hadn’t noticed it yesterday, but today it was sickening sweet. Haseul breathed out deeply, and Jungeun raised her eyebrow at the sudden noise. She wondered if it was Jungeun bothering her peaceful times, and she noticed redness around her neck. She furrowed her eyebrows at the sight as her lips pursed into a pout, and Haseul continued to look at the piano, gently playing with the keys. Jungeun reaches her hand out and touches the burning red skin against Haseul’s neck, and Haseul twitched at the sudden warm fingers on her burning skin. Haseul whipped her head to look at Jungeun, and only met with a worried look. 

“Where were you when this happened?” Jungeun asked softly as she brushes her fingers against Haseul’s skin, and no thought ever crossed her mind on how weird it was to touch such a stranger so intimidatingly. Haseul blushes as she feels small wings fluttering inside her stomach as Jungeun slides her fingers against her collarbone, and it felt ticklish for a moment when she reaches her neck once again. Haseul pulls away, and Jungeun leaves away from her trance, astounded at what she has been doing. 

“Oh, I’m-I’m sorry.” Jungeun stutters as she holds her hands together, realizing how weird it was, and Haseul only shakes her head. Her breathing heavier than usual, but Jungeun was too lost into her embarrassment at the sudden moment. Haseul breathed in deeply as she rests both of her hands on the piano, and played a light song with shaking fingers. Jungeun blinks at the sound, and looks at Haseul’s fingers do its magic against the keys. 

“It’s nothing Jungeun, thank you for worrying.” Haseul says softly as she plays softer, and Jungeun shakes her head. 

“It’s not nothing when it leaves that much of a trace.” Jungeun mumbles and Haseul only weakly smiles. Remembering what had happened, and she couldn’t continue to play any longer. She sighs as tears were begging to release, but she held it in and gulped it down. Jungeun stayed silent as she watched how the girl tried to hold back her own words, her own tears, and Jungeun sat still not knowing what to do. If it were Jinsoul, she would kiss her cheek and hug her, but this girl was not Jinsoul. This girl was Jo Haseul, and she had no clue what made the girl feel better. She had no clue about anything associated with the girl besides she likes hanging around here playing the piano and letting her beautiful voice be heard by the air inside this exact room. Jungeun fiddles with her fingers, and Haseul presses her lips together not knowing why Jungeun was still there. 

“Why do you care so much?” Haseul asked and Jungeun looks up to see Haseul’s eyes, cautious and hurt. Jungeun clears her throat.

“Because I care about people getting mistreated?” Jungeun answers cluelessly and Haseul found it cute. For a moment, she had thought Jungeun was caring so much so she do the same as other people. But with such innocent words, Haseul’s doubt faded away and found comfort in those words. 

“What do you think happened?” Haseul asked as she remembers being pressed against the wall, hands wrapped around her neck as a flash of death appeared in her eyes. Jungeun shudders at such thoughts when it was such a wide range of horrible things, and she shrugs. Haseul nods, understanding. 

“I was choked, almost died as they…as they did some other things.” Haseul mumbles the last part remembering dirty hands against her skin, and Jungeun looks at her with wide eyes. Haseul looks away from the glimmer in Jungeun’s eyes, a glimmer of pity and guilt. Haseul regretted letting the truth out. 

“What?” Jungeun asked and Haseul didn’t answer that since silence was enough to answer the bewildered girl. 

“I’m going to report that to Jiwoo’s father.” Jungeun says as she stands up, and Haseul holds her wrist tightly. Jungeun looks at her hands wrapped around her wrist, and she gulps at how warm Haseul’s hands were, as if it were burning her skin. 

“It’s no use, Jungeun.” Haseul sighs, and Jungeun sits back down. 

“How about you hang out with us? I’m sure Jiwoo would be fine with it, and so will the others.” Jungeun says softly, and Haseul looks at her with a little hope in her eyes. Jungeun smiles at the glint, and Haseul bit her lip not quite sure if she should accept the offer. However, Jungeun didn’t let her answer, and dragged her out of the stage and to the rows of seats. Jungeun holds her hand, and their fingers loosely wrapped around each other. Haseul’s heard panicking at the sudden interaction, and she was feeling worse when she realized Jungeun had no feelings about it whatsoever written on her face. It may have been nothing to Jungeun, but it meant something to Haseul. 

She looks back at Haseul who was staring down with small blushes against her cheeks, and she looks down as well to see their hands loosely locked. She pulled away, heart thumped hard against her chest. She wasn’t sure if it was the panic, or if it was something else. But she pulled away nonetheless, and Haseul looks up at her. 

“Sorry about being so clingy? If that’s the right word, I just…Something just makes me want to protect you at times. But like not in a weird way, but in a way where like you’ll be fine. As long as you’re by my side, kind of thing? Like friends, you know?” Jungeun starts rambling as her cheeks flushed with Haseul’s smile, and Haseul giggles at the girl trying to find words in her head. Jungeun chuckles nervously as she looks anywhere else but Haseul’s eyes. Jungeun presses her lips together as she looks at the door, right now sounds like a good time to leave this awkward moment of hers. 

“You’re cute Kim Jungeun.” Haseul says with a flashy smile, and walks to the door. Jungeun’s breath was held at the words and the way Haseul’s scent lingered a little after she passed her. Jungeun blinks a couple of times before following Haseul. It was weird to feel like this with someone she just met, and it’s not like it was her first time seeing Haseul, of course not. But it was something new, and she wasn’t quite sure if she wanted to share about these new encounters of feelings with Jinsoul. 

Haseul wasn’t used to the stares, the surprised stares when she was walking side by side with Jungeun. She was used to dirty looks, snickers and smirks. But it was comforting next to Jungeun, and their looks couldn’t bother at the moment. She looks at Jungeun’s side profile, and found her beautiful even from this angle. She smiles before looking down, so no one can see her knowing smile. Jungeun looks at Haseul, and only saw the top of her head before they entered the cafeteria. She immediately sees Jiwoo waving at her happily. The two walked over, and Haseul was surprised how warming the welcome was. Then she thought about it, these girls weren’t around much when she got what she got. 

***

“Hey, Haseul, wait.” Jungeun notices the girl walking past her door, and Haseul looks over her shoulder to see a smiling Jungeun. Haseul only smiles back as her heart raced within seconds wondering what the girl had want. Jungeun looks back at the stairs to see if the others were coming, but she assumed they were taking their time.

“Do you mind if I walk with you to the front gates?” Jungeun asked gently as she was unsure herself if she wanted to do such thing. However, the thought of Haseul getting attacked made her feel sure about the gut feeling of just staying by Haseul’s side for as long as she can. Haseul bites her lip happy about the offer, and she nods as they walked side by side. Jungeun sees the glances people were giving to her and Haseul, and she only returned their dirty looks with a smile. 

“I, uh, thank you for letting me hang out with you and your friends.” Haseul started and Jungeun only nods.

“They seem to enjoy your presence, especially Jiwoo, since you two like music a lot.” Jungeun says and Haseul only nods remembering how they talked about choir, and their next concert. She also remembers Kahei soft voice in Korean, and remembering her saying she wasn’t from here. Then flashes of Jungeun and Jinsoul being sweet crossed, and she felt a bitter feeling inside of her heart as it erode it to pieces that were brittle. 

“Kahei is the peacemaker, if you haven’t figured. We’re a mess at times but she softens us up, I’m not surprised she was the one to talk to you first.” Jungeun continued and Haseul remembers the soft smiles the girl gave her in class, and now Kahei seems pretty comfortable with Haseul. Maybe she won’t be alone in class anymore as Kahei assured her they can be partners starting now, and Haseul smiles as she listens to Jungeun. 

“I’m sorry about Sooyoung being so clingy around Jiwoo, she has a huge crush on the girl.” Jungeun chuckles as they walked down the stairs, and Haseul nods realizing that after today. She knew the girl was always talking about her, but witnessing it with her own eyes, she was sure the girl was a simple puppy in love. Haseul finds it cute when it came to Sooyoung’s persistence, and she can see Jiwoo’s opening heart when the girl would give shy glances at the taller girl. She also found it cute when Sooyoung would whine about Heejin and Hyunjin being cheesy. Jungeun’s group of friends were interesting, nonetheless. They were all mixtures of the upper tier of middle class, high class and just an average social class student. There she was being the lowest of low. 

“Oh and Heejin and Hyunjin, they’re…quite annoying at times.” Jungeun smiles at her as they walked lower down the stairs, and Haseul shakes her head.

“I guess being in love makes you like that sometimes.” Haseul smiles and Jungeun hums. Does it? Does it make you a fool at times? She hasn’t remembered many times she’s fooled around with Jinsoul, it was mostly just kisses, talks and complaints. They fought at times, but it was minimum when Jinsoul was a baby. A good one, she was a softie and Jungeun was thankful for having such a patient girlfriend. 

“Yeah? I guess.” Jungeun sighs and Haseul looks at her. 

“You and Jinsoul? Are you two good?” Haseul asked and Jungeun nods as they left the building. 

“We’re good, just haven’t really hung around much alone.” Jungeun says as she slips her hands in her pockets on the jacket, and Haseul nods. She knew Jinsoul was a busy tutor, and she also knew Jungeun had a job of her own. So she understood the frustration as a couple to not be able to hang out after school despite not living too far away from each other. 

When the gates were in her line of sight, Haseul wished it were farther away for once. She looked at Jungeun who was looking at her phone, her thumbs typing furiously as she put it away afterwards. Their eyes met once again, and Jungeun gives her that usual sweet smile. Haseul smiles back before looking away because even a second longer she could feel herself fall deeper into a hole she has no clue where it goes. 

“I hope you get better from what happened earlier.” Jungeun mumbles and Haseul had forgotten that incident had happened because of Jungeun. Because Jungeun occupied her mind lately, and she wasn’t quite sure if it was good. 

“And, here.” Jungeun says as she stops her tracks, reaching her hand out, Haseul looked at her weirdly. 

“Your phone, I’ll give you my phone number. Text me when you plan to leave your house to go to school, and I’ll be on my way to walk with you around school.” Jungeun smiles with an array of teeth showing, and Haseul likes the way her nose crinkles. She gives the girl her phone, and Jungeun types in her number before typing her name as

The one and only, Kim Jungeun

Jungeun laughs before giving it to Haseul, and Haseul looks at it before smiling. 

“I hope me offering you a helping hand isn’t out of boundaries?” Jungeun suddenly said and Haseul looked surprised that Jungeun would think that. She shakes her head as she holds her hands together, and the two of them stood there awkwardly. 

“I appreciate it, quite a lot, Jungeun. Thank you.” Haseul says and Jungeun smiles nodding. 

“That’s a relief because one time I was trying to help this kid, and she literally barked at me.” Jungeun sighs as they started walking towards the gate. Haseul laughs at the way Jungeun’s face scrunches with a pout as she remembers the girl barking at her. 

“Oh and that kid, by the way, was Hyunjin.” Jungeun notes, and Haseul laughs. She didn’t expect the girl to be the type to make barks, and such to show emotions. But it was another thing she could add onto the list of Jungeun’s group of friends. Jungeun stopped at the gates and Haseul did too. 

“I’ll see you around then.” Jungeun nods as she waves at Haseul, and Haseul nods back before waving. She walked on her way, and Jungeun watches her without realizing her own gaze. 

***

“HEEJIN!” Jungeun yelled as four children ran towards her before tackling her down for candy, and Heejin giggles watching Jungeun struggle to get the four children off of her. Heejin grabs the youngest one, Yeojin, in her arms and she watches with her continuous laugh as Jungeun got a hold of Chaewon. The other two defeated that their army had fallen apart, and gave up attacking the older girl. 

“You four have been bad, why would I give you candy?” Jungeun frowned as she held onto Chaewon tightly in her arms. 

“But when we’re bad, we always get candy.” Hyejoo pouts as she sits on the floor. Jungeun lets Chaewon down, and Heejin lets Yeojin down. 

“That’s because you four are brats and they just want to shut you up.” Jungeun smiles with fake sweetness, and Heejin pushes the girl playfully. 

“Don’t say that, that’s mean.” Heejin laughed and Jungeun shrugs. It was true on her part, and she doesn’t blame parents for giving their children candy if that’s all it takes for them to shut up. She hates children, if she can’t say enough, yet here she was working for them. Well for their parents, but she had to spent 4 hours with these kids. 

“Here, you four draw, and no eating the crayons Yerim.” Heejin says as she pointed her finger at the girl, and Yerim nods happily as she starts drawing on the paper. Heejin sighs in relief before sitting next to Jungeun on stools that were by the counter. Jungeun sighed as she replied back to Jinsoul’s message. Her friend smiling at her before poking her cheek, and Jungeun hummed. 

“What brought you Haseul to us?” Heejin asked and Jungeun shrugs. 

“You know what happens to her.” Jungeun says and Heejin nods before raising an eyebrow. 

“But you’re not one to help others unless it’s someone close to you.” Heejin smiles and Jungeun looks at her friend with a question above her head. Confusion written on her face because she knew Heejin was on to something, but Jungeun couldn’t figure it out at the moment when her thoughts scrambled between Jinsoul and Haseul. Heejin just shakes her head. 

“What I’m trying to say is, are you interested in the girl?” Heejin asked and Jungeun widened her eyes before shaking her head. Haseul’s smiling flashing in her mind, and she felt herself feeling the sudden guilt of denying her feelings she didn’t know had already planted inside her heart. 

“You’re crazy, Heejin. I have Jinsoul.” Jungeun sighs and Heejin looks at her friend with softer eyes as one eyebrow rose into a worried look. Her bottom lip curved into a small pout, and she places her hand against her shoulder. Jungeun looks at her, not sure why the girl was giving her such a look like she knew something that Jungeun didn’t know. 

“We all can see you two are slowly falling apart Jungeun. I hate to be the friend that starts the crisis between the two of you, but I also don’t want to be the friend that knew all along and did nothing about it. I care about you two a lot.” Heejin says softly, and Jungeun glances at the four girls fighting over a color. Heejin clears her throat and Jungeun looks back at her. 

She knew they all knew something was up between the two, this year had taken a toll on their relationship. The busier the two got, and Jinsoul was going to graduate this year along with Kahei, Sooyoung and Haseul. Seniors were already busy enough, and the fact Jinsoul had to look for tutors to replace her made it all the worse because no one wanted to. She wasn’t as busy as the girl though, but it takes two in a relationship and most times Jinsoul had her excuses. Good ones at that, and Jungeun couldn’t help but feel lonely even when the girl was right next to her. Within the traces of her thoughts, she glances in Heejin’s eyes, and Heejin always gave her that caring look. She never failed to make sure Jungeun had a part of her life, and she wanted to make sure Jungeun was taken care of well. 

“We’ll be fine, Heejin.” Jungeun finally mustered some words that were all of lies, and she knew it was useless into saying them, but she did anyway. Heejin only shakes her head. 

“Look, if you’re liking someone new, you should really talk with Jinsoul though. I don’t want to be friends with a cheater.” Heejin sighs and Jungeun thinks about it. She wasn’t growing feelings for Haseul, it’s only been two days since they talked. Jungeun was never one to believe in falling in love at first sight. Two days wasn’t too much of a difference, and she shook her head.

“I’m not growing any feelings for Haseul, don’t worry Heejin.” Jungeun says softly, and Heejin only gave her a smile. 

***

Jungeun was surprised that Haseul actually texted her that she was leaving her house to go to school, and as promised, Jungeun left her own to meet up with the girl. She didn’t know if it was Haseul being obedient, or if Haseul actually wanted this, and she hoped it was the last thought. She didn’t want to drag Haseul into another mess she didn’t want since being in that school was already something Haseul didn’t like, from what Jungeun can see. Who would like a school full of bullies? 

When she reached the gates of the school, she saw a shivering Haseul under the dark cloudy skies that blew cool air. She looked so tiny from afar, and when she got closer, she found it cute how small Haseul seemed to her. Haseul smiled at her with a red nose and rosy cheeks, and Jungeun found it endearing that the girl smiles through pain. Jungeun smiles back before taking off her thicker jacket, and placed it around Haseul. She never did this with Jinsoul, and she somewhat felt guilty of doing it to Haseul first. But she already did the action, and there was no going back when their faces were closer than she thought when she had pull Haseul closer to wrap the thick coat around her. 

Maybe Heejin was right. Maybe she does need to talk with Jinsoul. 

Haseul looks at her, and there was something glimmering in her eyes. Hope? Jungeun could only see hope in those stars, and she knew there were other feelings but she couldn’t exactly decipher what. Her own heart was fuming in flames she didn’t know had even started, and she blinks to stop the tense moment, but opening her eyes after the continuous blinks did no different to the moment before the dozens of blinks. Haseul only blushes harder as the moment lasted longer, and Jungeun glances at Haseul’s smile and found her lips rather attractive at the moment. 

Jungeun felt a lump in her throat. “I-I hope this will make you feel warmer.” Jungeun whispers against her lips leaning a little closer. Not sure if she was talking about the jacket or something else and Haseul’s heart was pounding against her chest at the feeling of Jungeun’s breath against her lips. She felt it tingling, waiting and wanting her to press her lips against Haseul’s. She felt dizzy at the moment when her heart only paced faster, and not enough oxygen was being taken because Jungeun had literally stole her breath when their lips met. Haseul widened her eyes, and she stood still, not knowing what to do. 

Jungeun may not believe in love at first sight, but she believed in love within two days. It wasn’t love, no not yet, but it was a planted seed of some sort of love that had started growing. 

Haseul pulled away first as she panicked, and Jungeun stands up straight feeling rather guilty, embarrassed and awkward. Haseul gasping for air as she couldn’t think straight with so little oxygen running through her body. Jungeun moves around, looking around if anyone saw, and she curses underneath her breath. Her eyes glancing at Haseul who was only a blushing mess, and she presses her lips to refrain herself from laughing at how cute Haseul looked. 

Jungeun widens her eyes at a sudden thought, and Haseul’s breathing was returning. 

“Shit, was that harassing you? I didn’t mean to.” Jungeun realized and Haseul only smiles at the caring eyes. She shakes her head as she pulls the jacket around her body, and Jungeun felt a lump down her throat. Does that mean she liked it? Jungeun had thought to herself, and Haseul only kisses Jungeun’s cheek quickly before turning away to walk inside the school campus. 

Jungeun was left speechless. 

***

“Fuck! Heejin!” Jungeun groans as she bangs her head on the desk, on Heejin’s desk, specifically. Heejin looked at her friend weirdly and Jungeun fakes a cry before Heejin sits beside her. 

“What’s up?” Heejin asked and Jungeun pouts as she rests her cheek on the cold wooden surface. 

“I’m a cheater, Heejin.” Jungeun whimpers as tears begged to escape, and Heejin raised an eyebrow. That had many different scenarios along with it, and she wasn’t sure which one was right. 

“What did you do?” Heejin asked as she pats Jungeun’s head gently. 

“I kissed her. I also like her. I also really like her voice.” Jungeun whispers softly as she remembers Haseul’s lips against hers, and Heejin nods. She knew it was going to happen, but she didn’t expect it to happen so quickly. She’d love to tell Jungeun she was right, but in this situation it wasn’t the right time. 

“Are you going to tell Jinsoul?” Heejin asked seriously and Jungeun nods. 

“I think we’re both hurting.” Jungeun sighs as she remembers the past year with her girlfriend, and how it’s all going to end up in the back of her head. She wondered if they will remain friends, and if Jinsoul would always have a grudge on her. Well, of course Jinsoul would have a grudge on her, but she just wanted everything to be fine again. She wanted to have her heart in Jinsoul’s hand once again, but that was no longer the truth. 

“You think we’ll still be friends?” Jungeun asked, and Heejin shrugs. 

“One thing for sure, if you two don’t, I’m going to side with her more often than you.” Heejin says and Jungeun pouts.

“You’re mean.”

“I said I didn’t want to be friends with a cheater, Jungeun.” Heejin says and Jungeun nods. 

“I know.” 

“But I’ll be friends with Kim Jungeun who redeems herself.” Heejin smiles and Jungeun only smiles back. Sometimes, Jiwoo wasn’t the right person to talk to despite them being best friends. And she knew other times, she wasn’t the best to talk to for Jiwoo. She’ll eventually talk about this moment with Jiwoo, after it was all settled out. 

“Well don’t leave Haseul hanging, and don’t leave Jinsoul dying.” Heejin softly spoke as she pokes Jungeun’s cheeks, that warm smile plastered on her face.

***

“What did you want to talk about?” Jinsoul asked as they stood in front of Jungeun’s house, and Jungeun bit her lip as she felt her scared heart racing for dominance to tell her not to say what she was going to say. But she knew it was right, and she had to end it all for the better of the two. 

“I want to break up, Jinsoul.” Jungeun says softly as she looks at the ground, and Jinsoul raised her eyebrows. She wanted to make sure she heard correctly as she leaned closer to Jungeun. “What?” Jinsoul asked almost in a broken whisper, and Jungeun could already hear the breaking pieces in her heart. 

“I want to break up Jinsoul, I’m…I’m starting to like someone else. And I don’t want to drag this further if we’re just hurting during our journey.” Jungeun says and Jinsoul stares at her, lost and dark in her eyes. Jungeun chewed on her bottom lip, afraid of the girl’s reaction and she sees tears forming. She curses herself, calling her the biggest butt in the world for making the softest person she knows cry. She formed her fingers into a fist to refrain from wiping the girl’s tears because she knew it was wrong now. 

“I guess we were already breaking.” Jinsoul whispers, and a hiccup escaped from her lips. She wipes her tears and laughs, and it hurt to hear Jinsoul laugh so painfully. Like she was trying to laugh away the tears, and Jinsoul nods looking at Jungeun. 

“Well I hope they like you back Jungeun, you deserve the world.” Jinsoul smiles, and Jungeun hugs the girl tightly. She couldn’t handle seeing the girl so heartbroken. Jinsoul may not be her girlfriend but she will always remain as a special person in her heart. Jinsoul hugs her back tightly as she cries against her neck. Wishing this moment would pause in time because she no longer will have the same kind of warmth from the girl who had her heart. But she knows it’ll sail away, like a bottle thrown in the ocean, and she’ll find the message she was been waiting for. 

***

Haseul and Jungeun didn’t talk much that week, and neither did they talk about the kiss or Jungeun’s break up. Jungeun’s days were all the same besides the texting with Jinsoul, and the assurance of warmth from Jinsoul. When they ate together at the lunch table, Haseul wouldn’t be there and the mood between the 7 of them was always off. Hyunjin and Heejin’s teasing became a bare minimum to not trigger memories inside of the broken ex’s minds, and Sooyoung had stopped trying to get at Jiwoo for a moment for the same reason. Kahei was always the one trying to lift up the mood, and it worked at times. Especially when she made Jinsoul laugh, and every body loved Jinsoul’s loud laughter. Kahei was the string between the group.

On a Friday the next week, Jungeun decided to peek inside the auditorium to see if Haseul was there. She wasn’t, and Jungeun frowned wondering where the girl could be. She heard the bullying had stopped ever since Haseul was seen with Jiwoo, and everyone knew who Jiwoo was. She was thankful, but it didn’t help ease the worry of the other students that didn’t care. But to her surprise she hears footsteps on the stage, so she lays in the same spot she did the first day they had met. She smiles looking through the cracks of the chairs to see the girl sitting on the stool once again. The piano was already in tune this time, and the familiar notes were played. Jungeun smiles as she hears Haseul sing along to the simple melody of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and she was quite amazed at how Haseul could make it sound into the most emotional song of the decade. 

“I’m surprised you’re not singing a sad one today.” Jungeun says and Haseul jumps in her seat hearing the sudden voice when there was no audience seen. She knew that voice, and she looked up to see a head popping out of the chairs. She smiles at the sight before Jungeun gets up stretching, and walks towards Haseul. 

“What are you doing here?” Haseul asked and Jungeun shrugs as she sits next to Haseul again. 

“To find out how that star in the sky is doing.” Jungeun whispers and Haseul bit her lip to suppress the smile. Jungeun smiles at the way she did it, and Jungeun lays her hand on top of Haseul’s against the piano keys. She holds it gently and smiles at the way it fills herself up with warmth. Haseul looks at her and their fingers locked, and Jungeun smiles. 

“That kiss wasn’t meaningless, and I know I was still dating Jinsoul when it happened, but things twisted and here I am.” Jungeun sighs, and Haseul only listens.

“I just want you to know, or ask you actually.” Jungeun says with shy eyes, glancing back and forth between Haseul’s shoulder and her eyes. Haseul smiles trying to stay serious and listen to Jungeun’s words. Jungeun feels Haseul wrapped their hands tighter, and it gave her an assurance she didn’t know she needed. 

“Will you be that twinkling little star in my night sky?” Jungeun asked and Haseul lets out a giggle before Jungeun pouts at her reaction. 

“You’re really cute Jungeun.” Haseul giggles, and Jungeun blushes before Haseul kisses her cheek once again. The blush against her cheeks becoming a darker shade, and Haseul nods to answer Jungeun’s question. 

“You’ve been my little star since that day.” Haseul mumbles and Jungeun smiles. The two of them avoided eye contact as their eyes landed on their fingers wrapped around each other.

Silence eventually filled up the gap between them, and Jungeun lets go of Haseul’s hand. The girl looking up at her, and Jungeun gives her a soft knowing smile. One that tells her everything was fine, and one smile that tells her she wanted a little something in this moment. Her eyes glimmering in a different light, and Haseul’s eyes quickly reflecting the burning heart as their lips met once again. Jungeun finding her way to cup Haseul’s face, and two burning stars laid upon their night sky.

Jungeun was Haseul’s little star in the dark world they both happened to live upon.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for stopping by, reading it, liking it, commenting on it, hating it or whatever you do. As always I hope you have a good day/night because you deserve it :D
> 
> twitter/cc/aff: helementx


End file.
